Stext Fight
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Jade and Beck have a text fight.  Rated T for comment in the end


Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

* * *

><p>Jade was sitting at the cafe when Beck came over and sat down next to her. She walked away. A few seconds later she got a text. She looked at it and sighed.<p>

**_Are you mad at me?_**

Jade sent a text back.

**_Took you 3 seconds to figure it out-_ impressive**

It was less then a minute later when he sent her a text back.

**_Why are you mad at me?_**

She rolled her eyes.

**_Why do you think? Use your brain and figure it out!_**

Beck was honestly baffled. It made no sense to him why Jade might be mad.

**_Did I break your scissors?_**

She shook her head. Was he really that clueless?

**_No. Think back to the other day._**

**_Can you be more specific?_**

**_Can you be less stupid?_**

Beck was annoyed. It was okay for Jade to be angry with him but he didn't appreciate her insulting him.

**_Jade I don't appreciate being called stupid._**

**_Well don't act it and I won't call you it._**

**_Can you at least give me a clue as to what I did?_**

**_You KNOW what you did?_**

Beck realized he would have to play the guessing game.

**_Is this about the fact that I got mad at you six months ago?_**

He figured he would start with something ridiculous like that.

**_No but thank you for reminding me to be pissed about that too._**

**_THAT was totally called for. You humiliated Tori revealing a secret she obviously didn't want revealed._**

Jade growled.

**_Well there wouldn't have been an issue to begin with if you hadn't acted like an idiot. _**

Beck and Jade had gone back and forth about that a number of times. He couldn't understand why Jade wouldn't forgive him.

**_Well what else was I supposed to do? Let Tori act stupid?_**

**_That wasn't an act!_**

**_JADE!_**

**_And that wasn't your only option either._**

**_Well I didn't know what else to do. _****_Anyway you're being unreasonable Jade. You're mad at me but you won't tell me why._**

**_You know why._**

**_I don't know why but if you told me why I would know why._**

**_Well I can't believe you don't know why._**

Beck took another guess.

**_Is it because of the 'time out' incident?_**

That may be closer to the issue at hand.

**_No. But I am still furious about that too. Who the hell do you think you are to do that?_**

**_Well you were making the situation worse. I know you don't like Tori but you didn't have to make her feel so bad"_**

**_In the first place I was trying to be empathetic and secondly you aren't my father. You aren't my babysitter. How would you feel if I did that to you?_**

**_If I deserved it then it would be fine._**

**_You are always thinking the worst of me. You assume that my intentions are bad. You can never give me credit for trying to be empathetic. _**

Beck decided to use a little psychology.

**_Was I holding a gun to your head?_**

**_What? No._**

**_Did I threaten to break up with you?_**

**_No! _**

**_Obviously you knew you deserved it._**

**_EXCUSE ME?_**

**_I had no way to make you do it but you did it anyway. You obviously knew you deserved it._**

**_I did not deserve that Beck and you didn't even think about why I might have been happy that VEGA was feeling that way._**

**_Her name is Tori. Stop calling her VEGA like she doesn't have a first name._**

**_SHE'S A SLUT!_**

**_She is no such thing._**

**_She kissed you on her second day of Hollywood Arts. I will never forgive her for that._**

**_It wasn't even a real kiss. I didn't feel anything when I was kissing her. She is my friend. I LOVE you._**

**_Yeah. That's why you say we can't be together for a week every time I'm not nice. That's why your love for me is conditioned on the way I act. That's why you don't listen to me when I tell you how I'm feeling. That's why you act like what I say is invalid or I haven't said it at all. That's why you have been acting the way you have Beck because you "love me"._**

**_Don't put love me in quotes Jade._**

**_Well I don't feel like you do love me. You haven't been acting like it lately._**

**_I'M TIRED. I'M STRESSED OUT. I HAVE A LOT ON MY MIND. MAYBE IT'S EASY FOR YOU BUT IT ISN'T FOR ME. I WAS ACTING IN THE WAY I THOUGHT WAS BEST._**

**_Easy for me; what drugs have you been shooting up?_**

**_**_"I'm not shooting up anything Jade. I'm being honest. You know what? You think that I don't get it. You're not the only one that has feelings Jade. Your answers aren't necessarily right. You've been totally oblivious lately._**_**

Jade rolled her eyes.

**_Oh you have got to be kidding. I'm not oblivious. I just have a brain in my head and it works. I'm not going to let someone act like my feelings don't count._**

**_Apology accepted. But you have an extended day._**

**_WHAT! Are you forgetting that I'm me and you're you?_**

**_"No and I'm in the mood to get it on"_**

**_"Okay I like that. Meet you in the lounge after school and bring your birthday suit with you."_**

**_You ended up winning anyway so what's the problem._**

**_IT'S NOT A DAMN GAME BECK_**

**_It's insane. This argument is stupid._**

**_I agree_**

**_So why are we arguing? You won. Let's just move on._**

**_NO WE HAVE TO DISCUSS THIS._**

**_Look I thought I was right. It just too hard for me Jade. I have a lot on my plate right now. I have a strained relationship with my family. I'm acting in a way that I feel is right. Is it? Maybe not but Jade I didn't have any better ideas and I saw everything unravel. I was scared and overwhelmed. _**


End file.
